Tabitha Katterson hates Razor/Jake Clawson
By Kim Dreamcatcher. Plot: Tabitha "Tabby" Katterson invites Chance and Jake AKA T-Bone and Razor. Whatever it happens. Kat and Razor AKA Tabby and Jake does not even get along with each other. TRANSCRIPTION: Chance: Look who's coming? Jake: It's Tabitha Katterson. Chance: Oh boy! She's back! Jake: Ugh, He wants to say his sorry to her. Tabby: (sad) Hi, Chance and Jake. Chance: (sad) Hi, Tabby. I need to talk with her. Jake: She doesn't get along with Chan- Tabby / Chance: (to Jake) Quiet, Jake! Tabby: Can't you see we're talking. Chance: What's wrong, Tabitha? Tabby: I don't really like Jake "Razor" Clawson. I am worried about him. He is the worst helper ever. I am not his biggest fan at all. Chance: Awww, that's too bad. How about apologize can help? Tabby: Good idea. Chance: I'm sorry I didn't like you. I'll never call you a kid ever again. Tabby: Aww, that's okay, Chance. I accept your apology. I'm sorry I didn't like you either. Chance: It's okay, Tabitha. I forgive you. Tabby: Why, thank you, Chance. You're the best. (kisses Chance's cheek) Jake: What the- Chance?! Chance: Sorry, Jake! Tabitha Katterson is my biggest fan! Not yours! Jake: But, Chance! She's mine! Tabby: (to Jake) Go find your own! Get lost! Jake: (growls) '' Tabby: So, Chance. Do you wanna watch horror movies without bugs? Chance: Yes! I hate bugs too much! Tabby: Too bad, I'm scared some horror movies a lot. Girls don't like horror movies, but I'll try. Chance: Good. Jake: Stupid Chance who's the biggest fan of Tabitha Katterson AKA Kat! Chance: ''(munches a popcorn) ''Oh, look! Bears! They're too cool! Tabby: Yeah. Chance: And look at those sharks, groundhogs, squirrels, moles, dogs, and mice! They're also cool and cute! Tabby: Yeah. Jake: Tabby: Jake: Uh, Hey, Chance. I really want to talk with Tabby Katterso- (tripped into that made the TV crash) Oops. Tabby: ''(gasps) ''His T.V.! Chance: Uh-oh. Something's wrong with Tabby. Tabby: Jake! You broke your T.V.! Jake: No I didn't! Tabby: Ah, yes you did! Did you ruined our movie?! Jake: Tabby. I- Kat: Don't lie to me, ya pathetic Jake! Jake: Gee, um..I'm sorry I broke our TV. It was an accident. Kat: No! It's not alright, Jake! You are no longer helper! Jake: Please, Tabby! You've just gotta listen- Kat: Don't care! I like Chance. Because, he's better than you! ''(punches Jake's face) Jake: Oow! My face! Chloe: What's the matter, Jake? Jake: (sigh) ''Ya know, sis, Tabitha Katterson rejected me! Chloe: Your mom and dad says that you had your own girlfriend, Callie. Jake: Yeah. Tabby: Chance. Can you fix the TV for me? Chance: Sure, no problem. Tabby: You're very helpful. Better than Jake! Chance: Yeah! He's helpless! Felina: Callie: Chance: Hey, Tabby! It's Felina and Callie! Tabby: I'll get it! What is it, ladies? Felina: It's the Metallikats! Callie: They're robbing the bank and destroy Tabby: Felina: By the way, Tabby. You will never forget about it! Tabby: Right. Does this mean I will not gonna forget it? Felina: Exactly. That means don't you ever forget it! Tabby: Right! How about you, Callie? Callie: Tabby: I'm on my way, Miss Briggs! C'mon, Jake! Time to go! Jake: But, Tabby. I wanna stay with my- Tabby: I said, C'mon already! ''(drags Jake to the locker rooms with TB for T-Bone and R for Razor in it. Then Tabby changes to Kat, so does T-Bone and Razor) Kat: Ready, T-Bone and Razor? T-Bone / Razor: Ready! Kat: Then let's go! (and so, Kat, T-Bone and Razor flies off) Kat: Looks like it's a T-Bone: Yeah. Razor: Think you can help her, Sure-shot? T-Bone: I hope so, Razor. Kat: (laughs) Wow! Razor just called T-Bone, "Sure-shot". T-Bone: Thanks, Kat. Kat: No worries. 'Cause T-Bone is a sure-shot now! Razor: It's not funny, Kat. Kat: (to Razor) Shut up, Razor! T-Bone: You've gotta be more careful. Kat: Thanks, T-Bone. T-Bone: Razor: Let me switch to auxiliary panel. It's so luxury. Kat: T-Bone, T-Bone: Maybe I can cut the bad wires with his slicers out! I'm gonna dice and slice! Gotcha! Kat: (to T-Bone) Awesome job, sure-shot! (laughs) '' Razor: ''(growls) It's not so funny, Kat! Kat: (to Razor) I said, Shut up! T-Bone: (to Razor) Yeah! Kat: Razor: (whines) ''Aww, Kat. I don't like Kat: Ah, knock it off, Razor! Quit whining and start tracking! T-Bone: ''(to Kat and Razor) Look, you two! The Metallikats got Kat: You wait here, Razor! T-Bone: I'll go after them! Kat: Me too! (pushes Razor) Not you! Razor: Oooh. (pouting) Stupid T-Bone the sure-shot! Who could think he is anyway?! Hmmph! Molly: Mac: I guess Kat: Hold it right there, Metalli-kutz! Mac: Huh? Molly: The SWAT Klutz! T-Bone: Says you, Molly! Molly: Says us! T-Bone: Ah, Molita Coletta Fiona Rita Mia Mange. Do you wish ever to be (kiss Molly's hand) Molly: Get away from me! Eww! Kat: T-Bone, What are you doing? T-Bone: Oh, Sorry, Kat. Kat: No worries, T-Bone. Mac: Ohh..You leave my Molly alone! T-Bone: That's what you think, Sicko! Bolo missiles, Deployed! Mac: Aaaaahh! T-Bone: Gotcha! Kat: We've got the bagful of money! Molly: Do something, Mac! Mac: Coming, Molly, my dear! T-Bone: Let's cement this baby out! Kat: T-Bone! If this isn't working, Razor: Maybe I can help Kat / T-Bone: Razor! What are you doing?! Razor: Kat (to Razor): Razor, I thought I told you to wait and stay in put! Razor: No way! Kat: It's an order! Either you can stay in put or you can forget about helping others?! Razor: No! T-Bone / Kat: Razor! Razor: (sighs) ''Fine. If that's the way you both want...I'm gonna help you two! Kat: Razor! T-Bone: ''(to Razor) Kat warns you! She's the boss better than you! Razor: But. Kat: Oh, he is Razor: T-Bone: What are you doing?! Razor: Molly / Mac: What?! Nooooooooo! Razor: Bingo! Kat: (whispers to T-Bone) ''Oh, now he've done it this time. T-Bone: ''(whispers to Kat) ''Yeah. Razor: Aww, gee, Kat. I'm sorry about what could happen! I didn't Kat: No way! Nah-uh! It's not alright, Razor! Me and T-Bone are so worried about you for not staying in put! Razor: Kat: Now Razor: Aww, Kat. I said I was so sorry! Kat: Apologies denied! ''(slaps Razor) Razor: Ouch! Kat: You break the rule, and you didn't stay in put. I don't wanna see you ever again! Goodbye, Razor! And go find your own girlfriend, like Callie! T-Bone: Why are you upset about it? Kat: Aww, T-Bone. I'm sorry. Razor is just being selfish and a spoiled brat! (crying) T-Bone: It's okay, Kat. I will never hurt you. Kat: (stopped crying) Really? T-Bone: Yes. Kat: Aww, Thank you, T-Bone! I'm your biggest fan! T-Bone: Kat: Chloe: What's the matter, Big brother o'mine? Razor: Awww, Kat rejecting me again! (crying) Chloe: There, there, Big brother o' mine. Why don't you get your own girlfriend, Like Callie? Razor: Yeah, and she's so gorgeous and cute. Chloe: Let's go and see her! Razor: Okay! Callie: So, Jake. You didn't get along with a new she-kat friend, Tabitha "Kat" Katterson. Right? Jake: Right. Callie: Jake: Callie: Category:SWAT Kats mini-episodes Category:Other Females hates Razor/Jake Category:Kim Dreamcatcher